Intersession Recap
Since we're not going to be playing for several weeks, I thought I'd review the status of the party's investigations during the summer sessions. We will hopefully be able to return to this campaign in September (I have us down on my calendar for Sunday September 9th at 9AM-- but if anybody runs into a conflict with this plan upon getting a better look at your college schedules, please let me know.) What We Did On Our Summer Vacation (the "@$)%!^@ Demonic Curses" Edition) After Arthon’s defeat, life returned to normal in the city of Hastenport—except that everyone involved in the final fight on the Dreamscape seems to be afflicted with insidious, extremely personalized curses that are preventing them from living their lives the way they would wish to. Jon is losing his memory, Red is cursed with a magical drought, Aler is afflicted with a strange poltergeist that causes him to be injured by healing spells as if he were undead, Adriel is saddled with an Abyssal aura and the demonic visage of her archenemy Chavalk, Morgana has lost the ability to lucid dream, the magic items crafted by Barris now have punishing failure rates, and Petros is in jail for supposedly murdering a city magistrate. The party has surmised that these curses are in some way the work of Chavalk himself, who had angrily threatened Adriel after the fight with Arthon. Additionally, though Piper the Avatar was not cursed by Chavalk, she is apparently doomed to be destroyed at the summer solstice if some way of returning her to mortal life is not found before that time. The party has found viable leads on solving several of these problems, but no concrete plans as of yet. Investigating the magistrate’s murder, the group has found a fair amount of secondary evidence to make them think that Petros has been framed for the crime, but the sociopolitical climate in the duchy of Peraine right now is such that they would probably need to find the real killer in order to get him freed. In the previous day’s adventures, the party discovered some kind of magical disk hidden in Petros’ bedroom with a particular rune carved in it, and a pentacle in Tell’s basement that was used to gate demons in from a nearby (within 25 miles) point on the material plane. The same rune was also carved on the door of a tomb in which a mummy was found to be interred. When last we left our heroes, they had just enjoyed a night out at the Hastenport Circus, marred by a peculiar trapeze accident that befell two of the acrobats. In the grand finale, Prince the white tiger jumped through a flaming hoop, visibly impressing the heck out of Angara. Syla the elf owl proves to have a wooden tube affixed to her leg, with a note in it for Khirg asking him to return home once Red and Aler have been safely escorted to the city as a situation has arisen in the Gnollish hills. The weasel climbs up onto Khirg’s shoulder, flipping his tail amiably at the rest of you. Clearly he intends to accompany Khirg on his journey. The party has already had a chance to speak to the circus performers before exiting the circus, but since that was at the very end of last session and it was a long time ago, if there was anything else you want to rewind and ask them, you may. Otherwise, we will move on. It is currently 9PM. As a reminder, the party has agreed to meet Jarth at the Cartographer’s Guild tonight to look at a map he recalls seeing with that rune on it; they also asked Seven to research the mummy’s name for them. And that's where we will begin when we reconvene in September. Game on!